ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Poveglian Artifact
The Poveglian Artifact Ray Stantz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #4" (2016) (Comic p.18). Ray Stantz says: "Well, I suppose -- oof -- if the Poveglian Artifact provided a large enough PKE surge, while in close proximity to an occupied trap, this could happen. In theory." (also known as The Poveglia Legend, The Legend, and Poveglian Relic) Kaia May (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #4" (2016) (Comic p.14). Kaia May says: "There's no way to know which one contains the Poveglia legend!" Erland Vinter (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.20). Erland Vinter says: "So you're telling me that the Poveglian Relic was destroyed?" is a Viking rune on parchment paper that was heavily charged with psychokinetic energy. History As a failsafe, the key and map to the Rauoskinna were separated, hidden, and moved over the centuries. A short list of possible locations of both were written on the Poveglian Artifact. Kaia May (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #8" (2016) (Comic p.18). Kaia May says: "The Legend - the scrap of cloth found in Italy - could narrow it down, but as we know, it was destroyed." The Ghostbusters were sent to Poveglia by Erland Vinter under the pretense of clearing the island of ghosts for real estate development. While in the defunct asylum, Ray Stantz picked up a double reading – a second layer of data identical to what Egon Spengler got the previous week at the United Nations Building. Ray Stantz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #3" (2016) (Comic p.9). Ray Stantz says: "That's strange. I'm getting a double reading... a second layer of data. Just like Egon got when we were at the United-Gah!" The Plague Doctor Ghost appeared and grabbed Ray. Before the ghost could slam Ray into the ground, Ray blasted the floor. He landed in a basement and got a strong reading again. He studied the wall and found a hollow spot. He opened fire, reached inside, and found the Poveglian Artifact. Amazing by its readings, Ray realized it was saturated with P.K.E. but the ghost appeared behind him. Peter Venkman and Winston Zeddemore captured the ghost. Ray handed Peter the artifact and took photos with his camera to send to Egon. He noticed faint Swedish writing under the design. Ray Stantz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #3" (2016) (Comic p.17). Ray Stantz says: "See that faint writing under the design? Looks kind of Swedish to me." With little options, Ray dropped the artifact into the back up Trap to contain the P.K.E. it was drenched in. Ray Stantz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #3" (2016) (Comic p.18). Ray Stantz says: "It wasn't ideal storage, but that backup was the only thing I had handy to contain the PKE this thing is drenched in." A few hours later, they spoke with Egon over the phone. The design on the artifact matched an illustration in one of Egon's journals related to a cold case from his college days. He confirmed Ray's readings also matched readings he took during in Sweden for his cold case years ago. Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #3" (2016) (Comic p.19). Egon Spengler says: "They also correlate to readings I took years ago in Sweden. It's brought something of a "cold case" back to life." While the Ghostbusters were on an impromptu bust near the Arc de Triomphe, two Unknown Soldier Ghosts tried to grab the Trap, holding the artifact, from Ray. The Ghostbusters were taken to a police station for busting in a non-approved area. Two hours later, Kaia May inspected the confiscated equipment. When the officer present turned his back, Kaia bashed a Trap over his head and knocked him out. She proceeded to take the artifact for Vinter but quickly realized each Trap was marked with gibberish she didn't understand. Kaia was forced to gamble. She opened one Trap and released the Unknown Soldier Ghosts. The ghosts, in a new transmogrified form, grabbed the correct Trap and flew out of the station. They entered the Louvre Museum. Shortly after, the museum began to "bleed" slime. The Ghostbusters discovered the ghost of Jean l'Ecorcheur had the artifact. After Lieutenant Philip Constantin tasered him, Jean fled to his original anchor point the Tuileries Garden and attempted to bond with the artifact. Ray Stantz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.15). Ray Stantz says: "Look! He's bonding with the artifact!" To make matters worse, the energy field around Jean was impenetrably by Proton Streams. They witnessed him evolve into a higher spectral class. Ray Stantz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.16). Ray Stantz says: "We could be witnessing a ghost's evolution into a higher spectral class!" Constantin proposed a simple plan. The Ghostbusters distracted Jean with a frontal assault while Constantin sneaked around him and fired the Ghost Taser at the undefended artifact above him. The artifact was destroyed and Jean was trapped. Kaia reported to Vinter. He admitted the artifact's destruction was inevitable and moved to reassess his immediate plans. Powers According to Ray, the P.K.E. signature is incredible and stronger than the Plague Doctor Ghost. Ray Stantz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #3" (2016) (Comic p.15). Ray Stantz says: "Wow, the PKE signature is incredible! It's even stronger than the---" When the rune and ghost were in the same room, Ray's Giga meter registered a "88.0" reading. Even in the presence of minor ghosts, the artifact incites open aggression. Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.5). Egon Spengler says: "The open aggression from minor ghosts also supports my hypothesis." If fully bonded to a ghost, the artifact can aid it in evolving into a higher spectral class. Trivia *This particular rune is for the powerful binding of a prisoner. *In Ghostbusters International #3, page 18, Peter chides Ray for dropping the rune artifact, a solid object, in a Trap. Incidentally, on The Real Ghostbusters episode "Hanging By a Thread," the Ghostbusters also used a Trap to transport a solid object with paranormal properties, the Shears of Fate. *Ray speculated if the artifact could generate a large enough P.K.E. surge near an occupied Trap, it would result in an entity's release. Ray Stantz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #4" (2016) (Comic p.18). Ray Stantz says: "Well, I suppose -- oof -- if the Poveglian Artifact provided a large enough PKE surge, while in close proximity to an occupied trap, this could happen. In theory." Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #3 ***Ghostbusters International #4 ***Ghostbusters International #5 ***Ghostbusters International #8 ****Mentioned by Kaia on Page 18 *35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters **Alluded to by Peter Venkman on page 3.Peter Venkman (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.3). Peter Venkman says: "Last time we found something with this kinda mojo in a museum, it did not go well for the staff!" References Gallery PoveglianArtifact02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #3 PoveglianArtifact03.jpg|Illustration in Egon's journal seen in Ghostbusters International #3 PoveglianArtifact04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #5 JeanlEcorcheur11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #5 PoveglianArtifact05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #5 PoveglianArtifact06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #5 Category:IDW Items